


OC Do Not Steal

by MagicMalcolm



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 word challenge, Gen, WWE - Freeform, WWE NXT, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Kevin really shouldn't mock other people's personas when Sami's around.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	OC Do Not Steal

“You know, I’m glad you’ve put that stupid demon to rest.”

Finn looked up from his lunch as Kevin walked over, “How come?”

Kevin smirked as he pulled over a seat, “You’re getting too old to be playing the broody edgelord.”

“Oh please,” Finn snorted derisively as Kevin stole a tomato, “Don’t act like you’ve never tried to be edgy.”

“Oh, he _**totally**_ has.”

“Don’t you dare…” Kevin groaned as Sami joined them, hiding a smirk behind his coffee.

“’Blacksteel Steen’ ring any bells?” Sami smiled innocently.

Finn could only laugh hysterically as Kevin threw the stolen tomato at Sami.


End file.
